


[podfic] oh some wolf making out he's a pup

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Sexual Predators, Stalking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Derek and the wolf are they.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[podfic] oh some wolf making out he's a pup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh some wolf making out he's a pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/947322) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



****

****Title:** [oh some wolf making out he’s a pup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/947322)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/profile)[hoars](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/)   
**

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Kate Argent

**Length:** 00:06:45

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/31%20\(TWolf\)%20_oh%20some%20wolf%20making%20out%20he's%20a%20pup_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
